


Wise Friends, Indeed

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-02
Updated: 2008-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The boys have wise friends.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wise Friends, Indeed

**Author's Note:**

> The boys have wise friends.

Title: Wise Friends, Indeed  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100 x 2  
Characters/pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Challenges: Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/) 's Christmas challenge: wise men and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/)'s special Holiday challenge #2: A boyfriend for Christmas.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/)**eeyore9990**  
Authors Notes: The boys have wise friends.

  
~

Wise Friends, Indeed.

~

“Malfoy!” Harry blinked, surprised. “What’re you doing here?”

Malfoy looked as shocked as Harry. “If you must know, Pansy set me up on a blind date,” he huffed. “Now, if you'll excuse--” He froze, staring at the flower on Harry's robes. “Merlin, you're...”

“Your date. Yes.” Harry sighed, having recognized the matching flower Malfoy wore. “I'm going to kill Hermione.”

“She did this?” Malfoy raised an eyebrow then slowly smiled. “She is supposed to be the smartest witch of her age. What happened?”

“Maybe she's not that wise?” Harry said, smiling back. Malfoy really was attractive when he was trying.

~

Potter really was attractive, Draco decided. “Oh, I don't know,” he said, gesturing to where champagne, chocolate and roses had been set. “Maybe our friends are wise. We may as well take advantage of this. After all, we both want the same thing, yes? A boyfriend for Christmas...”

Potter agreed, and as they sat and talked, Draco discovered how much they actually had in common.

When Draco realised the time, he offered to walk Potter home. Potter accepted with alacrity.

“Come in?” Potter offered.

Draco smiled. “Not moving too fast?”

Potter pulled him close. “Not at all.”

Draco never left.

~


End file.
